Lockspam
This deck is somewhere between Ice/Psychosis and Thaw in terms of mechanics. It uses similar lock manipulation cards to Ice/Psychosis, and makes use of the same setlockers Thaw uses. I hope you enjoy Lockspam. -CC __TOC__ Stats Example Decklist Yes, Frozen Phoenix belongs in the Actions category, since it's actually an action that summons the Frozen Phoenix fighter. Deck Cores Below is a list of the cards that serve as the core of a lockspam deck. These cards may or may not differ from the deck listed above. The rest of the deck is yours to complete. Suggested cards are located in the next section. As a result of the poll located in the comments, Lohit has been recently added to the Deck Core. -CC Variants You can shove these "engines" into a Lockspam deck if you want. Note that there's a reason I don't run these myself. -CC This variant allows for the use of Fenrier, and also runs Assist Trophy to make Fenrier and the Acolyte more than just tanky walls. Assist Trophy can also be used as expensive bread if you're willing to waste a WildSpeedy, and will make Wesker202 near unstoppable. However, it doesn't play nice with Arte71, since Fenrier and Rift will get swapped out of existence by Arte. Sideboarding How to Play The deck revolves around triggering its fighters' lock related effects in order to buff them. Of course, there's more to this deck than that. The strategies surrounding each card are listed below. Tiny Tank only triggers when it becomes locked, not is locked. In other words, giving him a lock while he's already locked doesn't buff him. Wesker202 gives you a card that locks all fighters on the field when he's summoned. Don't use it that turn, unless he'll die if you don't. Cards with effects that activate when they're locked also activate when they're summoned and just before they attack a fighter. Take advantage of that. Play Frozen Phoenix only when it will survive. Frozen Phoenix is actually an Action. This means that you can summon the Phoenix without triggering OnOpponentSummon effects. Attacks take priority over summons. If you accidentally summon a setlocker before attacking, you can queue an attack if your reflexes are fast enough. How to Beat To beat Lockspam, all you have to do is remember this: Hit 'em hard, and hit 'em fast. Cat's Eyes also counter this deck through their stallbreaking capabilities, bringing with them a steady stream of beaters that you can't take out with just your setlockers. It really helps that they have a card that can depower, which counters Wesker202. Additional Sections (Tips) Setting the lock of a fighter will always trigger its lock effects. Due to the number of non-archetyped rares in this deck, you could probably make Lockspam into a Hero deck. Running some cards from Thaw lets Lockspam attempt to mitigate its weakness against a steady stream of high-statted fighters. Go check out that page. EXLatios can give Wesker a power buff, and give other Lockspam fighters a boost. Beast Within triggers Wesker202 and Gaomon94's effects twice. This deck tends to get a ton of whites lategame. KIRBYSTRIKE2000 recommends Bloxy Tea Party. I recommend Would you recommend this deck (Lockspam)? Yes No Category:Decks